Cosa Nostra
by Ale-chan
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Aiko-chan. DMxAfro. Un momento en la vida de un caporegime y de su acompañante. K por violencia y malas palabras. ¡R&R!
1. Zoccola

**Capítulo 1: Zoccola**

Escuché que la puerta se abría.

Gruñí, dejando a un lado las tijeras de podar, alejándome de la terraza en donde cultivaba mis flores.

Casi media noche a mitad de semana. Solamente había una persona que podía llegar a necesitarme en un momento así; y solamente había una persona con la copia de mis llaves.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

Impaciente, me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta. Él solo gruñó y tumbó sus llaves en el sofá, abriéndose camino por la sala. Se quitó el saco, develando unas oscuras manchas sobre su camisa blanca. Arrumbó la prenda en alguna esquina y prosiguió con su camino hacia el baño.

-"¿Es tuya?"- Logré detenerlo antes de que se escondiera detrás de la puerta. –"La sangre. ¿Es tuya?"- Repasó sus manos por su cabello, mostrando una muy fingida sonrisa de orgullo.

-"Por supuesto que no."- Se señaló a sí mismo. A su camisa. –"Es de un pobre diablo."

-"No me refiero a eso."- Caminé hacia él, señalando con la mirada a unas pequeñas manchas de sangre que se incrustaban en mi alfombra. El rastro lo venía siguiendo desde la puerta. –"¿Qué pasó ahora?"

-"Ya te he dicho que nunca me preguntes de los negocios."- Estaba acostumbrado a que me dijera eso pero usualmente sus palabras eran más enérgicas. Ahora sonaba cansado. Nervioso, tal vez. –"Ahora déjame. Me daré un baño."

-"Déjame ver."

-"¡No es nada!"- Ahora estaba seguro de que era algo. Frustrado por su actitud, caminé hacia él y pateé la pierna que, suponía, estaba herida. –"¡Con un demonio!"- Exclamó después de un largo alarido. –"¿Qué carajos te pasa?"

-"¡Eso debería de decirte yo!"

A regañadientes lo llevé hacia la habitación y lo recosté, colocando un par de almohadas sobre la pierna herida.

-"Déjalo ya. No es gran cosa."- Arrastró sus palabras, sabiendo de que ya era imposible ocultar su secreto. No puso demasiada resistencia a que le quitara el pantalón. –"Mañana iré que lo revisen."

-"¿Mañana?"- Examiné la herida y me di cuenta que era de bala. Aún así, él tenía razón: no era gran cosa. Un roce que abrió ligeramente la piel, eso era todo. La sangre medio coagulada que alcanzaba a escurrirse provocaba que la lesión se viera peor de lo que realmente era. –"Y que se te infecte, claro. No tengo interés en estar con alguien con una pierna purulenta. Es repugnante."

Busqué el botiquín médico (objeto que estaba acostumbrado a usar frecuentemente) y me lavé las manos.

Pronto estaba limpiando la herida.

Él se mantuvo en silencio durante todo ese tiempo. A veces emitía quejidos pero ya había aprendido que no tenía que prestarles demasiada atención. Él podía con eso y más.

No era la primera vez que llegaba a mí en ese estado y al menos en esa ocasión sabía que yo mismo podría hacerme cargo. Otras veces no había tanta suerte y tenía que forzarlo a subirse a una estúpida ambulancia.

-"Yo no sé…"- Su pierna se movió hacia arriba; el antiséptico que le aplicaba causaba mucho ardor (él decía que sólo así se podía estar seguro de que funcionaba). –"¡Quédate quieto!"- Lo reacomodé. –"Yo no sé por qué vienes cuando estás así. ¿Crees que soy tu enfermera? Por una vez en tu vida ve a un maldito hospital por tu cuenta. No me pagas para esto."

-"Ya cállate."

Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo.

-"Si no quieres ir al médico, al menos deberías de irte a tu casa. Si vas a manchar una alfombra con sangre, que no sea la mía. Ten por seguro que te enviaré la cuenta de la limpieza."

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que quedé satisfecho con la curación. Me quedé sentado sobre la cama, mirándolo con detenimiento.

Lucía más cansado que lo usual y estaba cubierto de polvo. En sus mejillas había rastros de manchas del lodo que formó su sudor con la tierra. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin ritmo y tragaba saliva constantemente. Comencé a preocuparme. Él seguía nervioso y cuando él se ponía así era porque tenía que ser algo muy malo.

-"¿Qué?"

Como siempre: diciéndome que me callara pero instándome a seguir hablando cada que le obedecía.

-"¿Tienes algo más? ¿Veneno?"

Negó con la cabeza. Sus movimientos fueron lentos pero convincentes y me aterró el que no tomara mis palabras como algo ridículo y exagerado.

-"Solo es…"- Exhaló pesadamente. –"Las cosas no salieron conforme al plan."

-"Eres un salvaje."- Coloqué mi mano sobre su rodilla sana, trazando círculos alrededor de su hueso. –"Yo no sé por qué te metes en esas cosas. ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un caporegime mezclarse con los soldados? Es absurdo."

-"Sólo así me divierto."- Subió un poco su cabeza. –"Y ya también te he dicho que no hables de esas cosas. Alguien como tú no debería de saber nada de eso."

-"No entiendo por qué siempre actúas como si yo no fuera parte de ese mundo."

-"Porque no lo eres."

-"¿No trabajo para ti? ¿No tengo que aguantarte cuando llegas con un pulmón a punto de colapsar o cuando haces rabieta porque el jefe te pide más de lo que debería? Tengo que soportar a tus vulgares soldados y a recibir amenazas de muerte en tu nombre. Yo creo que sí lo soy."

-"No sabes nada. No tienes qué saber nada."

-"¿Dormirás aquí?"

-"¿Tú qué crees?"

-"¿Quieres un trago?"

-"Anisetta."

Me levanté y me incliné hacia él, midiendo su temperatura con la palma de mi mano.

-"Anisetta será."

Giré para salir de la habitación pero su mano me detuvo.

-"Oye."- Me jaló hacia él y me besó en los labios. -"Esta vez no se te ocurra ponerle hielo."

Sonreí y acaricié su frente.

-"No lo haré."

**Comentario de la Autora:** ¡Estas soooooooooooooooooon las mañaniiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaas que cantaaaaaaaaaaaaba el Rey Daviiiiiiiiiiiiiiid! ¡A LAS AIKO-CHANAS FEITAS! ¡SE LAS CANTAMOS ASÍ! Jojo! Bueno, como podrán ver este es el regalo de cumpleaños para Aiko. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que traía la espinita de una historia con DM mafioso y Afro de su... ejem... acompañante. Su idea era bastante más sexosa de lo que me atreví a escribir así que quedó en esto.

¡Mujer! Espero que te haya gustado. Ojalá que este año te sea bien padriuris y que todo te salga úber chévere. *sniff* Sabes que te aprecio, condenada. Te aprecio porque estás tan loca como yo. Ojalá que sigas muy bien en la uni y que estés llena de salud, dinero y amor... y bishies.

Ejem... pero ahora sí al fic. Bueno... zoccola es italiano para... ejem... mujeres de la vida galante. Para este fic me imaginé a ambos un poco mayores a la serie de SS. Después de todo, no es tan facil convertirse en caporegime ¿ne? Me imagino que los eventos ocurren como por los 50's. El asunto de la mafia es algo muy complicado pero creo que en la saga del Padrino dan una muy buena idea del asunto, además, la semana de la mafia en Bio Channel me ayudó. Espero no haber cometido alguna bestialidad.

El siguiente capie es Mascarita's POV!


	2. Caporegime

**Capítulo 2: Caporegime**

-"Eres un hombre inteligente. Seguramente sabes que te encuentras en una condición poco favorecedora para ti."

Mordí mis labios, entusiasmado y nervioso a la vez. Podía sentir un frío cañón recargándose en mi sien.

-"Siempre me he caracterizado por mi habilidad de leer las situaciones."

Él rió, provocando ligeras onditas en la superficie de su papada. Dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-"¿Sabes por qué no te he matado?"

-"Porque quieres convencerme de traicionar al jefe."

-"¿Ves? Te dije que eras inteligente."- Con la mirada le ordenó a sus hombres que salieran de la habitación. Continuó cuando nos dejaron solos. –"Las ideas del viejo son muy anticuadas, ¿entiendes? Él no se da cuenta que no podemos mantenernos al margen de ciertos negocios."

-"Es demasiado complicado."- Fui honesto. De haber sido otros los motivos de su traición, seguramente no me hubiese negado a ayudarlo, pero no me parecía que el narcotráfico valiese la pena. Nada merecía el tener que lidiar con los judíos. –"No lo tomes a mal: sé que el dinero es muy bueno. Es solo que no me interesan ese tipo de cosas."

-"Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado joven. ¿Crees que manejando un par de burdeles te convertirás en un capo di tuti capi?"

-"En primera…"- Rasqué mi nariz con el dedo índice. –"Si crees que sólo tengo un par de burdeles, estás en un gran error. En segunda, no me interesa convertirme en jefe. Cuando uno pasa demasiado tiempo detrás de un escritorio dando órdenes, comienza a pudrírsele el cerebro."

-"Siempre me encantó tu frialdad; se necesita en este negocio. Es por eso que le insistí al jefe para que te diera tu propia familia. ¡No sabes cuánto me costó convencerlo de que un mocoso podría con el trabajo!"

-"Y no traicioné su confianza hacia ti, ¿o sí?"

Negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar de sus labios una densa nube de humo.

-"Yo intercedí por ti en ese momento. ¿Por qué no lo haces por mí hoy? Me lo debes."

-"Creo que ya lo pagué con la vida de mis soldados. No te debo un carajo. Además, 'Moretti es un traidor'. Cuando se lo diga al jefe me pagará mejor de que lo que tus judiítos podrían hacerlo en un año. Desde hace tiempo que le tengo puesta la mirada a tus hoteles."

Mentía. Esos 'judiítos' realmente eran buenos en eso de pagarles a sus socios.

-"Ya veo."- Apagó su cigarrillo. –"Entonces, ¿no hay modo de que cambies de opinión?"

-"No."

-"Si así están las cosas, lo siento. Sabes lo que tengo qué hacer."- Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a recibir a sus hombres.

Lo único que recibió fue un disparo en la tapa de los sesos.

-"Por un momento pensé que dejarían que me matara."

Caminé hacia el par de muchachillos que apenas hacía unos segundos eran los guardaespaldas de Moretti.

-"Lo sentimos, señor. Tuvimos qué deshacernos de otros antes."

Asentí, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a uno de ellos. En esa ocasión tuvimos suerte: nos enteramos de la traición al suficiente buen tiempo como para traer a la mitad de sus hombres de nuestro lado.

-"Bien. Ordenen este desastre, ¿quieren?"

-"Sí, señor."

Un par de horas después estaba listo para presentar mi reporte al jefe.

Fue en su finca donde las cosas dejaron de salir conforme al plan.

La traición de Moretti fue más allá de lo que esperábamos. Consiguió aliados inesperados que no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. No eran familias poderosas ni mucho menos, eran solo un grupo de novatos desesperados por conseguir un lugar dentro de nuestro mundo. Desafortunadamente, quedaba el detalle de que eran muchos.

Muchos, ignorantes y arrebatados: fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para lanzar un ataque en nuestra contra. La policía no tardó en aparecer. Todo fue muy confuso, la confusión llevó al miedo y cuando la gente se asusta, comienza a enloquecer. Nada peor que un montón de loquitos con pistolas. Si bien siempre fui amante de la destrucción, aquello era ridículo. Era un insulto a nuestro negocio.

El jefe escapó a tiempo. Yo tuve una suerte similar a excepción de una molesta herida en la pierna.

La noche ya había caído y, a pesar de que lucía totalmente desgarbado, pude tomar un taxi sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. El conductor seguramente pensó que no era más que un borracho.

Decidí no ir a casa. Era probable que hubiese algún invitado indeseable, esperando por mí detrás de mi armario, así que opté por lo segundo mejor.

Con cansancio, subí los cuatro pisos hasta llegar a su departamento. Cuando llegué frente a la puerta, me contuve por un momento. Sabía que en cuanto entrara, ese hombre comenzaría con toda su mierda de '¿por qué vienes así?', '¿qué crees que estoy para andar cuidando enfermos?' y 'no me pagas para esto'. Bien, tal vez no le pague para eso pero creo que le doy lo suficiente como para exigirle este tipo de cuidados de cuando en cuando.

Todo comenzó varios años atrás. 'Hermoso.' Me dijeron. 'Nos hará ganar mucho dinero.'. Escuché tantas cosas buenas de él que no me la podía creer. Supuse que eran exageraciones para adularme pero cuando comencé a ver las cantidades que entraban gracias a él simplemente quedé sorprendido. Me parecía imposible.

Tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos.

De algún modo, las exageraciones terminaron resultándome insuficientes. Él era perfecto y no solo por fuera, también era un bastardo aprovechado ridículamente inteligente. Su pedante actitud y, sobre todo, su aparente incapacidad de interesarse en otras personas me atraparon.

Decidí que sería sólo mío.

Él accedió con gusto; no había modo de que le dijera no a mi billetera. Era un capricho muy caro. En algún momento desapareció la cuota y comencé a darle dinero de modo regular como si fuese mi mujer. ¡Y no se bastó con eso! ¡Ropa, joyas, auto! ¡Hasta un bendito departamento me hizo comprarle! Al menos saqué algo a mi favor: era mi derecho el exigir copia de las llaves y así obtuve el escondite perfecto.

Al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

–"¿Qué pasó ahora?"

Pero él siempre quiso saber más, siempre preguntándome e insistiéndome en formar parte de un mundo demasiado peligroso para alguien tan bello como él. En parte era mi culpa: si realmente hubiese querido lo mejor para él, le hubiese comprado una casa en California y no lo hubiera vuelto a ver. Pero soy un hombre egoísta y, a pesar de que quiero alejarlo, no me atrevo a hacerlo del todo.

Nuestra relación es extraña: yo digo que trabaja para mí; él dice lo mismo. Sin embargo, es fácil darse cuenta de que hay algo más que eso. El asunto del intercambio de bienes y servicios es sólo una excusa. Yo siento mi conciencia más tranquila cuando le envío una botella de vino y él se cree libre de ataduras al convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo lo hace por dinero.

A ambos nos aterra el pensar que, tal vez, no seamos tan incapaces de amar como lo pensábamos.

Pero a mí me aterra algo más: el que un día entre al departamento y encuentre un hinchado cuerpo sin vida tirado a mitad de la sala. En un principio no pensé en eso: el meterse con las 'mujeres' de los amigos no era algo que se hiciera. Desafortunadamente, hay un cambio en el ambiente. Las cosas no son como antes y ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

La idea de perderlo me aterra porque si odio la idea de compartir mis cosas, el pensar en que me quiten lo que es mío me causa malestar estomacal.

Él me pertenece: he pagado mucho dinero por él y no permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima.

Hasta cierto punto, puedo decir que es sólo cuestión de negocios.

Hasta cierto punto.

Cerré los ojos mientras curaba mi herida. No sabía qué me resultaba más insoportable: sus interminables berridos o el punzante dolor que me provocaba el antiséptico. Cuando terminó de hablar, hallé la respuesta. No me gusta cuando se mantiene en silencio. Me pone nervioso lo que sea que pueda estar pasando por su mente.

-"¿Tienes algo más? ¿Veneno?"

Lo noté tan preocupado que no me atreví a burlarme de él. Además, la idea no era tan descabellada como parecería.

-"Eres un salvaje."-

A veces me sorprende que el dinero lo haya atado a mí. No soy precisamente una persona elegante. Prefiero las misiones en las que tengo qué romper caras que en las que tengo qué ser diplomático; no me molesta que me rompan la nariz ni que sea víctima de un atentado una vez al año. No tengo problemas con las manchas de sangre que se van acumulando en mi ropa, ni con todas las muertes que he ocasionado.

Ni todo el dinero del mundo podría compensar mi terrible carácter.

Yo, en su lugar, me hubiera mandado al demonio hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Debe de ser que es adicto a mí. Sólo eso podría explicar el por qué sigue juntándose conmigo a pesar de que soy dañino para él. No que él sea un ángel, por cierto. Me causa demasiados dolores de cabeza.

-"¿Dormirás aquí?"

Con sus preguntas obvias y estúpidas.

-"¿Tú qué crees?"

-"¿Quieres un trago?"

Con su arrogante modo de hablar en el que parece decirme que es él el que me hace el favor.

-"Anisetta."

-"Anisetta será."

Con sus brillantes ojos que me hacen pensar en el Cielo al que nunca llegaré.

-"Oye."- Estar con él me hace daño. -"Esta vez no se te ocurra ponerle hielo."

Pero supongo que yo también soy adicto a él.

-"No lo haré."

**Comentario de la Autora:** Seeeh... ya sé que salió muy corto. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Creo que todo quedó dicho. Originalmente no iba a explicar el por qué DM llega herido pero luego me di cuenta de que era necesario para entender las reacciones de mascarita. No quise exprimirme demasiado los sesos en eso. Acabé haciéndolo (aunque no parezca), pero no quise. Mmmmmm.... creo que eso es todo. Favor de disculpar los comentarios antisemitas de DM. ^^'

Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
